


Misty Appreciation day 2020: Shut up Hannibal

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: https://twitter.com/ayushishishi/status/1317876061267402752this set of tweets inspired me to write this for Misty Appreciation day 2020as for who Misty is giving this speech too, its someone in Worldmeld, and its a spoiler.thats all I'll sayhttps://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ShutUpHannibalthe trope this title refers too
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Worldmeld [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Kudos: 1





	Misty Appreciation day 2020: Shut up Hannibal

Johnnyd2

"Ya know, I had a rough childhood too... Now granted I didn't watch my own parents get burned alive in front of me or grow up in an abusive orphanage. But i totally see where your coming from..."

"Or at least I saw. I was ready to head out into the world on my own, who knows what would have happened from that point onwards? Then, I fished out a boy, and his electric rat."

" Me and Ash here didn't get along well at first, but, it was all in jest. Honestly it was nice to have someone to talk to, to be angry at, to laugh with, to, have fun with...."

"From then on, Ash and I met Brock, Tracey.... We befriended so many people throughout our journies. Then, when my sisters dumped their Gym Leader duties onto me, we couldnt travel together anymore."

"Regardless, even when we were seperated, I knew Ash was doing well on his own, just like Brock and everyone else we have met. Our bonds that we forged kept us going, even when we went our own ways."

"We got back together and reunited here and there, I even got to meet some of the pals Ash made along his recent travels, May, Max, Lana...."

"Ash and I have come so far since thatt fateful day I fished him out of the river..... Then my hometown got burned down thanks to you and your cronies!"

"We've been all across the multiverse trying to clean your mess up. I've met friends both new and old, I even got to know some of Ash's new companions too, Serena, Dawn, Iris, Goh, Chloe."

"What it comes down to though, meeting Ash, Brock, Serena, and everyone else.. Going on this universe spanning adventure, I came to know lot of things i probably wouldnt have if I went solo."

"Compassion, Humility, Humbleness. I got angry too, but love can be tough at times. As can life itself, just becuase your life gets miserable doesn't give you the right to ruin it for everyone else!"

"In the end, I may have had a crapsack childhood like you did, but I kept going and made all these friends and bonds I still have now. The same cant be said for you and your lack of emotions...."


End file.
